Shut up
by Broken Letters
Summary: Kageyama's head feels like it's going to split in half while Hinata just won't keep quiet. My piece for the second week of Kagehina month, based on the prompt 'where does the other like to be kissed'


Shut up

Hinata can be a pain to handle, but to be fair so can Kageyama but that isn't the point. Hinata is a ball of energy and his stamina keeps him bouncing for hours on end. If someone learnt how to harness his energy they'd be sure to make a fortune. Not only is he always all over the place but he can be loud. Hinata was known for shouting and jumping when even the slightest thing excited him.

Kageyama had tried many things to get him shut up, and he broadened that range since they had started dating. He had tried things like hitting him over the head, stuffing his mouth with food, hitting him in the face with a volleyball and even some more gentler things like tickling him, covering his mouth and shushing him aggressively. Of course though none of those things really did work, though one day he found the most superior way to shut him up.

The volleyball team were on their way home throwing cheerful banter at one another. They had already passed the convenience store and soon they were all going to be breaking off and finding their own ways home. Nishinoya grinned over his shoulder as he waved and jogged off down a road. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and broken off a little while later, Yamaguchi offering a small wave of goodbye while Tsukishima payed no attention to the rest of his teammates. Soon Kageyama and Hinata had found it their time to break off. Waving at their senpais they made their way down a fork in the road.

As the sounds of their senpais began to fade in the background Hinatas insistent babbling continued. His volume increased as if to make up for the lack of other sounds. This was a common occurrence, how ever Kageyamas headache was less common. Any other day and Kageyama would have shouted at him and let him be. Today however his irritation was accompanied by a pounding of a thousand volleyballs in his head . His head throbbed as Hinata went on about a trip his parents were planning.

"Shut up", Kageyama mustered through gritted teeth. Of course the bouncing ginger paid no attention to the comment, completely oblivious of his boyfriends suffering. Kageyama grumbled as the tiny middle blocker continued to talk his ears off. Slowing down he walked behind the boy and kicked him square in the back. Of course he should have anticipated that this would cause him to have a whole new round of shouting.

His bike completely forgotten on the side of the road Hinata proceeded to shout at Kageyama for being so mean. "Kageyama you idiot! that hurt! why'd you kick me!". Kageyama rubbed his temples trying in vain to relieve his headache, which of course Hinata was not helping with. Hinata jumped around puffing with anger. Kageyama sighed in desperation and reached out to grab him.

Kageyama pulled his queen into his chest, successfully shutting him up for a mere moment though that had ended quickly. "W-what are you doing! someone might see us!" He hissed, a light blush dusting the tops of his ears.

"Be quiet", Kageyama whispered into his ear. They stood there for a few seconds, Hinatas back to Kageyamas chest and the King contemplated what to do next. A tiny slither of information found it's way into his thoughts. How could he have forgotten something so important. It had happened when they were first messing around. Kageyama had nipped at Hinatas ears and made the boy and blushing mess. They were so sensitive of course doing that would shut him up.

Kageyama brushed his lips against the tip of Hinatas ear, a feather light touch but still enough to do the job. Hinatas complaints died in his throat as he felt Kageyamas soft lips on his ear. His face deepened in colour and one could safely mistake him for a tomato. Though Hinata was quiet Kageyama didn't stop there. He pressed his lips harder against his ear. He tightened his grip on Hinata as he felt the smaller boys knees go weak.

The setter continued, trailing butterfly kisses along Hinatas jaw line. Hinata stood in place, legs trembling, as he let Kageyama do as he will. His kings hair tickled his sensitive ears as he leaned over his shoulder to trail kisses along his jaw. "T-Tobio, please stop", Hinata whimpered. Kageyama stopped abruptly, his lips still pressed into the underside of Hinatas jaw. Hinata looked down at Kageyama confused until he realized what he said.

"Waaah, I'm sorry I didn't realize, I'll just call you Kageyama from now on", Hinata started. Kageyamas grip loosened and he spun Hinata around. He kissed Hinatas ear once more, successfully shutting him up again. Hooking one arm around his waist he used the other to tilt his face up. Hinata averted his eyes, embarrassed to look into the others eyes.

Kageyama leaned in closer and his breath ghosted over Hinatas face. Kageyama closed the gap and joined their lips together. Hinatas eyes fluttered close, his eyelashes brushing gently along Kageyamas cheek. This feeling was warm compared the cold breeze blowing around them. It warmed the both of them, slowly, filling them with a calm happiness.

Kageyama broke them apart and gazed down at the small boy. Hinata peered up into the deep blue eyes of his boyfriend. It was moments like this that were rare but always warmly welcomed. A calm in their normally raucous relationship. Kageyama pulled the most gentlest smile he could muster. "You really do like getting your ears kissed don't you".

Hinata broke away with a pout. "Meanie, I can't believe you just did that". Kageyama fetched Hinatas bike and they walked the rest of the way home. Hinata pouting the whole time, Kageyama smitten with his newly found information.


End file.
